Please Don't Go
by dockfangirl
Summary: Caroline has a HOT dream about Klaus before waking up with him after he heals her in 4X13. This is a Valentine's Day gift for Sweettemptation926 that she decided to share with all of the Klaroline shippers.


I obviously don't own these characters, because if I did they'd save water and shower together ALL OF THE TIME! This drabble is a Valentine's Day gift for Sweettemptation926. I fell asleep to "Please Don't Go" by Barcelona and I had this dream about Caroline dreaming about Klaus after he heals her in 4X13. I told Katie about it and she asked me to write it. This is the M rated result…

**Please Don't Go.**

_All those arrows you threw, you threw them away_  
_You kept falling in love and then one day_  
_When you fell, you fell towards me_  
_When you crashed in the clouds, you found me_

_Oh, please don't go_  
_I want you so_  
_I can't let go_  
_For I lose control_

_Get these left handed lovers out of your way_  
_They look hopeful but you, you should not stay_  
_If you want me to break down and give you the keys_  
_I can do that but I can't let you leave_

_Oh, please don't go_  
_I want you so_  
_I can't let go_  
_For I lose contro_l — Barcelona

Caroline stood beneath the heated spray of the shower and tipped her face to the water. Steam poured out over the frosted door and created a misty haven that swallowed her troubles and cleansed her soul. She heard the click of the shower door and seconds later felt strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close.

"You called for me, sweetheart?" His breath was cool on her neck compared to the rising temperature in the heated space.

"I did." She could hear the smile in her own voice.

He placed his mouth against her damp hair and whispered hotly into her ear, "Let's get you clean."

She glanced over her shoulder as he poured a handful of liquid soap into his palm and then rubbed his hands together, causing the soap to froth. When he slid his hands over her shoulders and then up her arms, her eyes slid closed, a little groan escaping her.

Klaus rubbed along the back of her neck, down her arms and then up again. His large artist's fingers caressed her sides and her stomach and teased the undersides of her breasts, heating Caroline's skin all along the way.

"Does that feel good?" He inquired softly.

Nodding, she could only revel in the sensations his skilled hands brought her. They smoothed over her thighs, soaping up her skin, making her tingle with awareness, with desperate need. He placed his mouth next to her ear and kissed her lobe gently. Caroline shivered and whimpered slightly in response.

Her ass was up against his growing erection. She leaned against him, letting him take control of her body and he soaped her up thoroughly. He began to stroke her abdomen back and forth and her hips started to writhe slightly in tandem. He continued his exquisite torture without touching the places she wanted him most, before leaning her body under the warm water to rinse her off. The scent of vanilla and lavender and the warmth of the water were so soothing she felt like she was floating along the spray.

Caroline turned in Klaus' arms and watched the water trickle down his golden curls, caressing the angles of his beautiful face. It streamed along the fair skin of his throat and then made sexy swirls over his tight muscles, dipping into places she wanted to explore more fully.

He was magnificent. He wasn't overly muscular, but every part of him was tight and well-defined. He was lean and sharp and so stunning he took her breath away.

Caroline grabbed the body wash and squeezed some into her hands. She soaped his arms and around his neck and he smiled brilliantly at her thoroughness when she repeated his technique. His dimples on display provoked her and she ran a fingertip along the rivulet trailing down his chest and felt him shiver beneath her touch.

She trailed her finger lower across his stomach and his abdominal muscles bunched with restrained effort. Klaus' breathing became harsh as her hand reached his rock-hard erection and she grasped it in her hand.

When she closed her hand around him, he moaned. She couldn't have sculpted him anymore ideally. The way he fit perfectly against the curve of her palm, the strength surging beneath tight cords and ridges, the unexpectedly velvety-soft crown. She explored every inch, memorizing the dips and curves, letting her fingers tease with abandon and then stroking downward along the smooth shaft to circle his base.

A voice, her own, began to chant inside of her mind. "Mine, mine, mine…"

He reached down and covered her hand with one of his own, guiding her movements with a gentle pressure. She could feel his body tremble with each stroke and she marveled at the response she elicited from him. His irises showed only a sliver of blue with his pupils fully dilated from arousal and his other hand braced the wall of the shower above her shoulders. Her own excitement built with his and she arched closer to him. She pressed her body up against his, her breasts teasing his chest, her nipples rubbing against his bare skin.

Just when she thought she could stand no more, his blue eyes found hers. He held her gaze, his eyes dark with lust. Her hand was still wrapped around him, she could feel his pulse thundering in her grip before he drew her hand away and brought it to his chest to rest over his heart. The gesture, so tender and unexpected, tightened her throat with emotion.

"All yours." He whispered in answer to her earlier thoughts. She knew he was referring to his heart as well as his body.

Klaus brushed his lips over hers sweetly and then parted them with his tongue. As they explored each other's mouths, his hands roamed along her body, finally caressing her breasts and her body arched helplessly toward his palms. His hands felt so good, so right. He used both thumb and forefinger to tease her pebbled nipples before releasing her to continue his sensual teasing. His hands grazed her hips, and then cupped her ass. He spread her legs and pulled her tightly against his erection, drawing a ragged moan from her lips.

Klaus pulled his lips from her mouth and kissed his way down her neck, licking a trickle of water from her collarbone. Caroline shivered as he bent his head and licked water from first one breast and then the other. He brushed his lips over her sensitive nipples until they stiffened into turgid peaks. He blew cool air across the swollen points and then covered them with slow, lingering kisses, causing her to fist her hands in his hair.

With a husky growl, he drew one nipple into his mouth in leisurely tugs that sent waves of pleasure straight to her center. He looked into her eyes as he kissed the other nipple, and then lapped gently at it with his tongue.

"Oh my God…" She gasped and squirmed against him and he released her from his mouth slowly.

Klaus looked her in her eyes, and grabbed her hips again, fitting her body to his. "Do you realize that you're dreaming?"

"Yes…" Caroline admitted. And a wonderful dream it was.

"And who are you dreaming about, Caroline?" His hands tightened on her in anticipation of her acknowledgment.

"You…" She whispered, biting her lip. And a small smile tugged at the corner of Klaus' full mouth.

"Say my name, tell me who you're dreaming about." He demanded, before kissing her lightly once more.

"Klaus." His name came out in a breathless whisper. His eyes closed and he sighed heavily when he heard it.

Klaus' hands caressed both sides of her face and he kissed her forehead softly. "That's right. It's me that you're dreaming about. It's me that's making you feel this way. Tell me, Caroline. Tell me what you want me to do…"

Caroline bit her bottom lip, the words were on the tip of her tongue but it was hard to ask him for what she wanted, so she grabbed his hand instead. She directed him to her center and then pulled his mouth back to hers, slipping her tongue inside to duel with his before licking across his bottom lip.

He caught her lip between his and he sucked masterfully causing her to moan once more.

Spray from the shower-head pounded against her sensitive breasts, making her nipples tingle even more. His fingers closed around her clit, teasing it lightly at first and then increasing pressure, tapping it again and again until she felt herself spinning, on the brink of losing control.

Her head fell back on a sigh as his fingers massaged her relentlessly. "Mmmmm."

Withdrawing his hand, he reached up to remove the shower massager. Adjusting the dial to pulse, he angled the pumping stream toward her clit.

At the first thrust of the water against her sensitized flesh, she moaned aloud and thrust her shoulders back. His free hand played with her nipples, pinching them expertly. Her foot slipped against the porcelain and her knees dipped lower as the watery thrusts pulsed against her.

"Oh God," Caroline moaned, widening the gap in her legs. Heat splashed her cheeks and the steamy air curled her soft blond tresses. Her breaths came in short pants as the tension in her body coiled tighter.

Klaus twisted and turned the shower massager, pressing it harder against her and then backing away. Closer then farther, simulating the thrusts of him inside her.

But the water was insufficient. It couldn't fill the emptiness. She ached with the need for fulfillment, the craving to feel her muscles clench around him.

The water pounded her relentlessly, sending shivers of sensation up and down her arms, her legs and drawing the breath from her lungs. Her muscles began to clench, her abdomen tightening.

"Klaus…" His name was her plea.

"Yes, love?" He said, drawing her left nipple into his mouth again for a long, sucking kiss.

"Please…" She managed in a husky little voice.

"Please what? Tell me, Caroline. Tell me what you need…" His gaze left her breasts and traveled down the length of her trembling abdomen to rest on the soft patch of golden curls between her thighs that decorated her mound and also revealed her.

She needed more. "Touch me, please."

He fisted her wet hair in his hand and leaned her head back to look intently in her eyes. "Where, sweetheart? Tell me where. Show me…"

She grabbed the hand that held the shower head and unwound his fingers. He quickly reattached it and the spray continued to rain down on their bodies again. Caroline pulled his hand to her center and put his thumb directly where she wanted him.

He leaned in and nipped at her ear, her neck and offered words of encouragement which pushed her closer toward the release she desperately needed.

"That's it, sweetheart. That's it." He murmured, lifting his gaze to hers as he stroked her slippery folds.

"That's so good. Right there. Yes, that feels so good." Caroline moaned. She was trembling under his touch, close to coming from the way he was stroking her so gently and adeptly.

He was using both hands now, one over her belly stroking her clit, up and down, making circles around it, and the other delving into her to find that sweet spot inside that made her convulse. She gasped as two long, thick fingers entered her and thrust deeply inside.

"I want to taste you so bad Caroline. You're so tight around my fingers, so hot and slick. I want to slide my tongue inside and feel you tremble around it." As he spoke his fingers pumped into her, hitting the bottom of her channel with each thrust and making her moan.

"You're so tight, Caroline." He spoke, his voice low and raspy against her throat. He let go of her waist and then cupped and stroked her breasts and twisted her nipples. "You're so wet. You're going to feel incredible wrapped around me."

He reclaimed her mouth and the kiss went on and on as they explored each other again. Caroline became aware that she was grinding against his hand. The hard length of him rubbed her wet, open center just the right way and she wrapped her legs around him and urged him to continue without words.

Klaus grabbed her ass in his hands and hoisted Caroline upwards, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist with the hardest part of him trapped between her wet outer folds. He seemed to falter slightly from the feel of her rubbing against him, and he leaned her back against the wall of the shower.

"Is this is how you want me to make you come… all over me, like this?" His voice was low and restrained and making her crazy.

"Yes Klaus." She pleaded with him.

She couldn't stop her hips from grinding against his hardness. It felt so good, the way he was using his hard tip against the slick bud between her thighs. Back and forth, over and over and over again, he ground her center against him.

She couldn't resist gripping his wet hair in her hands and pulling his mouth to her breasts again. She needed to feel his full lips and his tongue on her again and he pulled her nipple into his wet mouth.

Suddenly she knew she was about to lose control. She was about to come like this, grinding against him, bucking against the ridge of his erection. She came to a magnificent shuddering orgasm like that, practically riding him with his mouth on her breast.

It was so perfect. She couldn't find another word to describe the exact moment when she came except… perfect. Her muscles contracted suddenly, driving the air from her lungs. Perspiration drenched her skin and her abdomen clenched. Wave after wave of sheer exhilaration cocooned her, wrapping her in a silken web of flawless ecstasy.

He held her close as her orgasm subsided, leaving her trembling and weak. Water rushed over their bodies in a soothing caress and she melted against him, tucking her head against the side of his neck and breathing in his scent.

Klaus untangled her legs from around his waist and placed them on the floor of the shower gently. She still had her arms wrapped around his body and he leaned her back to look her in the eyes. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her sweetly. She closed her eyes, sighing exhaustedly as she felt him place soft kisses on both of her eyelids, her nose and then a lingering kiss to her forehead, before he spoke.

"Caroline…" Her eyes snapped open at the command in his voice, awareness creeping into her subconscious.

"You have to wake up now, sweetheart." She would remember that soft smile he gave her just before jolting awake abruptly…

Caroline woke to the sun bathing the living room of the Gilbert family house in a warm yellow glow. She was lying on the sofa with her back to Klaus' chest and his arms wrapped around her. One of his hands was intertwined with hers and she seemed to be holding the other one beneath her shirt cupping her breast beneath her bra.

This should feel extremely inappropriate, Caroline thought to herself. But couldn't find the mental energy to break away from his embrace. It was wrong to find so much comfort in someone she should hate. Someone that hurt her and attempted to use her to get revenge against Tyler.

He also hadn't denied that he was indeed in love with her when she confronted him with it. And he'd chosen to save her over his chance at getting revenge. She needed to wrangle these feelings she'd begun to have for him back down into the recesses of her heart from which they'd exploded so uncontrollably that she'd dreamed about him.

She peaked over her shoulder at Klaus and his eyes were closed making his face look soft and inviting. He pulled her closer and her heart began to trumpet inside of her chest. She could fell the rasp of his stubble against the back of her neck and she thought she felt the softest pressure from his lips, but was convinced that she had to be imagining it. When she felt his fingers twitch around her nipple and the palm of his hand squeeze her breast unconsciously, she gasped at the fire that sang through her body and pulled away from him abruptly.

She was up from the sofa and moving toward the barrier that would separate them, but before she could reach it, he caught her and was pulling her back to him within seconds. She found herself back on the sofa, straddling his lap and face to face with him. His blue eyes sweeping over her and making her feel as exposed as she was with him in her dream.

"Good morning, Caroline." Klaus' voice was low and she wondered if he was deliberately weaving a spell around her.

"Good morning." All she could do was return his greeting. She couldn't keep her hands from holding his face, her thumbs resting in the permanent indentation of his dimples.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Right, because you stabbed me and then you bit me." Caroline's reaction was automatic and she felt his hands tighten on her waist, keeping her in place. His eyes dropped and he looked like a broken little boy.

"But you also saved me. You chose me over revenge." Caroline moved her hands into his hair and lifted his head so he would look her in the eyes again.

"Thank you." She said softly.

She felt herself being drawn toward him, her eyes kept drifting to his mouth and his pink lips, that she'd imagined were softer than any others. She felt his hands slide from her waist up her back and into her hair and he sighed visibly. She licked her lips and his eyes followed her tongue. He wanted to kiss her, she could tell. She wanted it too, so bad. But she shouldn't give in to it.

Her eyes met his once again and there were so many emotions swirling in their vivid depths. She could see that he was genuinely sorry that he'd hurt her. There was a vulnerability that was there only for her and there was a desire that matched her own.

She bit her bottom lip and rested her forehead against his, gripping his hair even tighter, she parted her lips. His mouth was so close, his heady scent invaded her and she trembled with the uncertainty of what would happen if she moved the centimeter needed to give in and kiss him. His lips parted and her legs tightened around him in anticipation.

Suddenly the ringing of her phone broke the spell of silence around them and he let her go.

Caroline climbed off of his lap and Klaus held onto her hand until she passed through the invisible barrier. She walked backwards, unable to take her eyes off of him until she bumped into Elena's kitchen counter. Her phone began to ring again and she finally turned away from him to answer it…

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Leave me a review and let me know just how much and have a Happy Valentine's Day ;)


End file.
